Socialite
Socialite Level 1 - Novice Practical Use: Belle/Dandy Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You know the ins and outs of your own social circle, including all the latest juicy gossip. When checking in at an event you may find an envelope called "Gossip". This represents some rumors and tidbits you've picked up due to your skill in rumormongering. Special Use: Mesmerize Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You are able to keep one person locked in an intense gaze. This lasts until eye contact is broken, and affects one target. This is a mental effect and may not work on all targets. Further this will not work on animals or creatures without sentience. Tagline: Mesmerize. Level 2 - Apprentice Practical Use: Debutante Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You are able to discern with little effort who is who in political climates and within most parties and court structures. As such you also know what to say and to whom in order to get invited to such. Special Use: Dramatic Entrance Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You live to be the center of attention. When you enter a room in a big way you are capable of drawing every eye to you. Tagline: Voice Effect: Mesmerize. (This skill lasts 10 seconds, you must enter an area boldly and dramatically as you enact the skill.) Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Femme Fatale/Lady Killer Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You can wrap anyone around your finger to get exactly what you want out of any given situation. This skill requires some role play to set up, however once the stage is set you may gain a lot of valuable information. Tagline: Command "Tell me what you know." Special Use: Captivate Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You are capable of making others love you with just a slight twist of your fingers and a soft touch. Tagline: Enthrall. (Target must obey basic commands as if in love with you and you must touch target to enact. Enthrall is a mental effect and lasts 10 minutes or until released.) Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Courtesan Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You know exactly what to say and how to say it to get what you want. You are capable of learning a number of things with very little trouble; further, you have gained yourself an admirer who understands how to keep their distance. You might occasionally receive small gifts or aid to represent this patron. Special Use: Enrapturing Beauty Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: Your beauty is such that others cannot help but seek to protect you, including against their will. Once per day you may bring another to such defense of your character that regardless of what you may have done or loyalties to others people they have to defend your character and honor to the utmost of their ability. This effect lasts until the caster releases the target or 1 hour. Tagline: Enrapture. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Coquette Category: INF Limitation: U Description: Your skill and grace is the thing legends are made of; your beauty is such that stories are told of it when those who have met you in the past see each other once more. Additionally, your charms have led you to become impervious to any Mesmerize effect, be it magical or otherwise. Special Use: Enthralling Voice Category: A Limitation: OPE Description: Your voice is able to draw in those around them and turn them to follow you without doubt, their hearts filled with love. Effect lasts 10 minutes. Tagline - Voice Effect Enthrall. Category:Skills Category:Patrician's Guild Category:Courtesan's Guild